Sayonara, Mr Left
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Sequel to Mr. Left, do read it first] Kagami decides that a change of ownership is due. So who's Mr Left going to? Traces of KagamiHimiko


**This is a sequel to Mr. Left, so do read it if you haven't.** ;D

Heya people! Couldn't resist doing a sequel to Mr. Left, so... It contains traces of Kagami/Himiko, by the way. I couldn't resist that as well. And hopefully the writing style in the sequel fits the original piece... o-o  
I do not own Getbackers, and I do not wish to.

**Sayonara, Mr. Left  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

The yellowish glow of after-dawn permeates the dulled pink mist that clings to sleepy buildings, illuminating the tall, lean silhouette of a man.

He stands on the rooftop of an old apartment block, half-hidden by the concrete walls that are built around a disused stairwell. Sunlight brightens the edges of his form, turning white cloth a light shade of straw, and the purple collar a murky brown. Strands of blond hair glint gold.

Lilac eyes sweep languidly over greyish buildings, coming to rest on the window sill of a particular apartment two blocks away. He slips a hand into his pocket.

The small shape of a teddy bear sits, steadily, on the cement protrusion that is a hand's span in width. Equally as prominent is the cowboy hat fitted snugly to its head, though its details are lost over the distance that separates the bear from its owner.

Kagami Kyoji feels no apprehension at leaving his most trusted companion just outside the living quarters of the young woman who, apparently, wants him dead.

As if on cue, Lady Poison approaches the window, with its glass pane fully open, her mop of forest-green hair in its usual mess of curls. She steps towards the bear curiously, a tiny frown creasing her forehead.

Absently he notes that she is already dressed in her form-fitting outfit at this early hour. Though, he supposes, a Transporter must be ready for whenever a job raises its expectant head.

But it is this very image of her he wishes to capture, if the camera he has recently procured did not run flat on power just as he was about to set off for this place.

The slender hand that has been reaching out for the stuffed toy suddenly stills; Kudou Himiko turns to glance at something behind her, tilting her head perceptibly. Within a moment, she has disappeared from the trapezium of space that makes up his entertainment.

Light-coloured eyebrows lift ever so slightly above lilac eyes, which have lost a touch of their previous awareness. The man wonders what it is that has drawn the object of his study away.

Within a moment, again, Lady Poison has returned to the window.

This time, she is flanked by a man more than a head taller than she. _He_ has both hands tucked into the pockets of black pants, which never seem to be paired with any top other than the white tailed shirt. But what Kagami Kyoji does not like about this man are the shrewd sapphire eyes, which are not quite masked by the round, violet sunglasses perched on his nose.

Mido Ban.

Lilac eyes narrow. Then again, the man has every right to pay his pseudo-sister a visit, while he does not.

Lady Poison picks the stuffed toy up in her hands, leaning out of the window to search for the secret admirer he knows she is doubtful of. A discreet step to the side ensures that his presence is not exposed.

When he regains his view of the window, the woman is in the midst of lifting the bear away from her nose. An odd expression crosses her face; she wrinkles her nose and turns to her visitor, muttering something the observer is unable to hear.

He inclines his head as Mido Ban accepts the toy that is thrust from Kudou Himiko's hand to his. Somehow, he thinks, it is not comforting to have his companion in the hands of an extremely vicious man.

It will be highly interesting, though, if he were to be able to conduct another experiment on Mido Ban. To have healed Fudou, and set him on the man… Kagami Kyoji feels satisfied with himself for having the pleasure of witnessing the one facet of the witches' descendant that few have previously seen.

His thoughts are rudely interrupted when Mido Ban turns from the bear and looks sharply in his direction, giving Lady Poison a curt reply that sends her blanching.

Kagami Kyoji is not certain if he has been spotted, even after dodging back behind the wall. Perhaps the journey from Infinite Castle has left his scent lingering on the bear. And perhaps, with this scent, Mido Ban has correctly identified him as its owner.

The scene he sees next, as he slides back into partial view, is of the witches' descendant turning away, tossing the stuffed toy back to whom it is intended for. He guesses that Mido Ban is leaving.

Kudou Himiko's arms, although mostly shielded by her slim back, do not fail in betraying her fumble as the bear meets with them and tumbles to the floor. Perhaps the way her forest-green hair seems to have been ruffled is but part of his imagination.

He sees the nonchalant wave of a hand, before the visitor to Lady Poison's apartment disappears from view. The Lady herself, however, exclaims a retort to what must have either concerned the bear or himself. She bends and picks the bear up in her hand while reaching behind her back.

A glimmer of orange tells the observer that she has withdrawn her Flame Perfume, the very same she breathed to cast fire on him in their last – and only – battle. He is hit by a slight pang, the very mildest, at the thought that his most trusted companion might be reduced to smoke and ashes.

"My apologies, Mr. Left," he murmurs as her fingers curl inwards, tugging his attention away from that one window. He takes a step towards the opening of the stairwell.

But the absence of a bright flare makes him pause.

He returns his gaze to the woman, whose hand has since stilled. Her fingers, instead of uncorking the glass vial, have shifted to form a fist around it.

Kudou Himiko's hesitation lasts for all of one minute, before she breaks the spell she has placed upon herself. Hand clasping the bear, she walks away from the window.

Without the blend of forest-green and purple, the drab building has returned to its original lacklustre shade.

The observer yields to his curiosity and lowers himself to a crouch, removing his hand from his pocket. Further into that apartment he sees a narrow single bed, and a rickety bedside table next to it.

It is before the table that Lady Poison stops, setting the bear onto its wooden surface. She casts a last glance at the stuffed toy; her figure retreats from sight.

Kagami Kyoji smiles a benign smile and straightens, before he, too, turns to leave.

-X-

Not too bad, I hope? Review and tell me what you thought of the fic!


End file.
